Release
by Sanderuhh
Summary: The Shield throw a fit when The Wyatt Family screw them out of the Elimination Chamber match. There's only one person in the whole arena that can calm them down...their girlfriend/submissive, Crystal. (ONE-SHOT) Dean/Roman/Seth/OC


**Really enjoyed writing this ONE-SHOT so I hope you guys like it! It's a request for Shieldlover18! Hope you all enjoy it as well. If any of you would like a one-shot, my requests are open so go ahead and PM me if you'd like :)**

* * *

><p>Crystal sat in her boyfriends locker room as she watched her three boyfriend compete against Cena, Bryan, and Sheamus. Crystal was really hoping that they would win, simply because they deserved it. The Shield was born for a structure such as the Elimination; which was at stake here. Whoever won would compete inside the Eliminaton Chamber for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. There was no doubt in Crystal's mind that her three men deserved to be champions. She didn't really worry about who would eventually become champ first. She loved all three of them the same.<p>

So there she sat, in The Shield's private locker room, watching her boys put on another great match once again. The smile plastered on her face just wouldn't go away. They controlled the match for the most part but of course, once they tagged Cena in, he got the momentum back. Cena and Roman were the legal men and Crystal was practically yelling at Roman even though he couldn't hear her.

"C'mon baby, get him!" she yelled and stood up from her seat. She sighed in relief when Roman dodge a couple of moves and managed to buy some time. Once both men got to their feet, Cena did a combination that eventually ended up in him trapping Roman into the STFU. "No no no!" Crystal began to panick now and was searching through the ropes for Dean and Seth. They were nowhere to be seen. She continued to watch as Roman screamed in agony.

Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing. Roman was using all his power and strength to remove Cena's hands from under his chin. He tremble at the hard task but was slowly pulling away. "Yes yes! C'mon Roman, break the hold! Break it!" The brunette frowned when she heard the familiar sound of the Wyatt family. She watched as the Wyatt's attacked Cena once again. "What the fuck is this?" she collapsed on her chair on frustration. Roman was so close to breaking the hold and those weirdos fucked it all up. She figured that match would go to no contest after that involvement. _They deserve a rematch. _She thought and crossed her arms across her chest.

The brown eyed beauty nearly fell out her chair when she heard Lillian Garcia declare Cena, Sheamus, and Bryan the winners by DQ. "What?!" she yelled out loud as the three faces had their hands raised by the referee. Crystal growled...her boys got completely screwed by those freaks of the Wyatt's and it wasn't fair! She immediately saw how pissed off her boyfriends were. She didn't blame them at all but she had to admit that their temper tantrums freaked her out sometimes. Especially the way Roman would just throw stuff around or punch something; leaving a dent or a hole. Dean acted more like the psychotic type that went flat-out crazy, screaming, pacing around and making weird movement before he exploded into anger. Seth was the calmer one out of the three but he still had his fair share of anger spurts before settling down and thinking through the situation.

In this moment though, it seemed like all three of them were sharing the same amount of anger. It was pretty scary. Crystal watched as the three hounds of justice, screamed and threw their arms in the air. The way they pounded their fists onto the announce table. Nobody would dare to get close to those three right now. Getting to calm them down and release all the stress was going to be a challenge for sure. It was a challenge that Crystal was willing to accept though. Her eyes still glued to the monitor, she noticed as they went off air, that they were making their way backstage. Crystal quickly exited the locker room and walked down the hall. She didn't even need to take another step in order to hear the screams and growls from her dominants. She took a couple more steps forward and saw all three of them arguing with HHH, Stephanie McMahon and other WWE officials.

Crystal saw the body language that her doms had. The way they clenched their fists and hovered over WWE management. Crystal was actually afraid for them. She knew her boyfriends pretty well and she knew what it took to calm them down and release their stress. Unfortunately, their submissive, Crystal was the only one capable of calming them down. She had done it plenty of times before but this time it was different. They were all pissed off at the same time. She had to give herself to them at the same time. And give them her **all. **

She took a deep breath and walked toward the huddle people and stepped in between the WWE officials and her boyfriends.

"Guys, calm down please." Crystal pleaded as she looked at her doms with pleading, yet seductive eyes; just they way they liked it. The three hounds of justice looked at her and instantly relaxed a bit. They released their fists from the tight grip they were on and they stepped back. Crystal always had this kind of affect on them and it was no different this time. Without another word, The Shield walked away and made their way to their locker room. Crystal apologized to WWE management and followed them to the locker room. Once they entered the boys immediately headed for the showers. It was obvious they were still very upset about the situation. Once they entered the showers, Crystal wrote up a small note for them telling them to meet her at the hotel...then she and left it on a chair, in the center of the room. She grabbed her things and left, on her way to the hotel.

Crystal wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what she was doing. One of the rules in the relationship was that Crystal was not allowed to leave to the hotel or the arena by herself. There was a reason why she did this though. She knew it would get her doms even more pissed off. It's what she wanted. When they were in that pissy mood, they were animals in bed. They got too aggressive and she loved that. Plus, she thought it would be good for them to release ALL the stress they had. Fortunately for them, Crystal was always up for it; not that she had a choice anyways.

Crystal made her way inside the hotel and literally run up to their hotel room. Once she was inside, she immediately stripped out of all her clothes and clipped her hair all they way, just the way they liked it. She laid down on the bed, ready to let her doms do whatever they wanted to do with her. She was giving them ALL of her.

* * *

><p>When the boys stepped out of the showers, Dean was the first one to notice the note on the chair. As he read it, he heard Roman cursing.<p>

"Where the fuck is Crystal?!"

"She better be in the fucking restroom or something. Fuck!" Seth growled.

"Nah boys...she left."

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Seth responded and walked over to Dean. Roman did the same. All three of them read the note at the same time and they glared down at the paper.

"She is so getting it now." Dean said sternly and crumbled up the paper.

"She must want is to have a fucking heart attack or something. She calms us down and they gets us more pissed!" Seth yelled.

"I think she had a pretty good idea at what's coming. Let's hurry up and go." Roman said in a voice that was quite intimidating.

They quickly got dressed and made their way out to their rental car. They were in such a bad mood that they didn't even bother waiting for Antonio Cesaro, who usually rode with them. Seth sent him a quick text and told him to ride with someone else. They had some business to take care of. They were going to give it to her...and they were going to give it to her real good.

When they got to the hotel, they left their bags in the car and fled to the hotel room. They stormed in and saw her standing in front of the bed, fully naked.

"Do whatever you want to me. Release it. Release your anger and stress." Crystal said simply shrugging her shoulder. She said it as seductively as she could.

Roman growled and quickly walked up to her. He roughly pulled her into a hard kiss. Crystal moaned and then felt Seth go behind her and attacked the back of her neck with kisses. and licks. She knew it was him from the touch of the stubble on his face, that was tickling her neck. She felt someone playing with her breasts and instantly knew it was Dean. That was his favorite body part. He took one of her nipples in his mouth. Roman moved to the side to give Dean more room. He didn't disconnect his lips from Crystal's though. Seth grabbed her ass from behind and slapped it real hard. The brunette broke the kiss from Roman to yell out as she felt the stinging on her ass. Seth spanked her again, this time harder and she groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You think you can just break the rules huh?" Seth mumbled as he spanked her again. He went back to kissing her neck roughly and squeezed her ass tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again...do you understand?" Roman warned her. Crystal said nothing on purpose and felt Dean bite her nipple.

"Answer!" Dean yelled. Again, enjoying the roughness, Crystal said nothing.

"You know what, let her go boys." Roman said. They back away from her and stared her down like vicious animals. Roman grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly slammed her petite body onto the bed. She gasped and removed her hair from her face. She looked up at her men and saw the dangerous look in their eyes. It got her excited, she had to admit. All three men striped out of their clothes and gave wicked smiled down to their submissive...their girlfriend. They were going to release some stress alright. Roman went straight to her legs and spread them apart. Without warning, he roughly shoved a finger inside her pussy and began to fuck her with his finger. Crystal yelled and whined. "You like getting punished don't you...you little slut!" Roman raised his voice and increased the pace on his finger. "Don't you?!"

"Ohhh..yes!" she managed to say. She squinted her eyes and noticed Seth and Dean move to either side of her. Dean on her left, Seth on her rightt. Dean went on his knees on the bed a rapidly grabbed Crystal by the chin and jerked her in front of his hard cock.

"Suck it!" Dean demanded. Crystal did as she was told and took Dean's cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she slurped and sucked his cock. Dean thrusted inside her mouth and began to fuck her face. Seth on the other hand reached for her breasts and pinched her nipples. He slapped them roughly which made her moan while sucking Dean off. The vibration of her moans made Dean groaned and increased the thrusts into her mouth.

"Never leave without our permission! Understand!" Seth yelled in her ear. Crystal nodded and continued with the task at hand. The younger man grabbed one of Crystal's hands and placed it on his cock. She didn't need no further instruction. She began to stoke Seth's cock up and down. She had Dean in her mouth and she started to feel Roman eat out her pussy. She was in complete bliss as her dominants where taking everything of her. She felt as Roman continued to eat her out and then started to finger her again. This time with two fingers. He kept going and then began to stretch her pussy folds while scissoring his fingers. Crystal knew exactly why he was doing that. She was about to get double penetrated.

In sudden movement. All three men got off the bed and went to their bags, each retrieving a condom. Roman and Dean slipped there's on first and headed back to the bed. Dean laid on the bed and pulled Crystal on top of him. He grabbed her by the hips and lowered her down on his cock. She moaned in ecstasy as Dean entered her. He jerked her down by her neck and kissed her hard. Roman then came from behind and rested on his knees, in between Crystals that were in between Dean's legs. He spreaded her ass cheeks apart and entered his cock roughly.

"Oh my god! Oh fuck!" Crystal yelled as she was getting double penetrated by Dean and Roman. Both their cocks thrusting inside her at the same time. Because it happened so fast, it burned her core and she was whining. Seth walked up from the left hand side of the bed and pulled in for a kiss. He pulled away and slapped her across the face.

"Don't whine! This is what you wanted wasn't it?!" Seth grabbed her nipples and pinched them tightly. The submissive shook her head from the pain she was feeling all over her body and she cried out when Roman slapped her ass with one of his large hands. Dean who was underneath her reached for her clit and he began to rub it with his thumb...all while Seth made her take his cock her mouth. "Deep throat me bitch! Hurry!" he yelled and demanded. Crystal did as she was told and took all of Seth's cock in her mouth. She nearly gagged when she felt the head of Seth's cock hit the back of her throat. She stayed like that for a while and then slowly pulled back before moving forward again. "Switch places with me." Seth said towards Roman. He nodded and they switched.

Seth came up from behind, put on a condom and shoved his cock inside Crystal's hole that was already stretched out by Roman. The Samoan moved in front of Crystal's face and made her stroke him while sucking him. At this point, her body wasn't burning anymore and was instead overflowing with pleasure. As she continued to get double penetrated and sucked on Roman's thick long cock, she felt her orgasm hit. She whimpered and moaned against Roman's dick when her walls tightened around Dean's cock and her puckered hole tightened Seth's cock. The orgasm hit her rapidly and sharply. The mixture of her moans and the gasps from her doms filled the room. Dean and Seth came inside her while Roman came inside her mouth. All four of them moaned faintly as their orgasms began to fade.

They all collapsed on the bed as their legs and hands felt weak. Crystal's whole body was shaking an she snuggled in between Seth and Dean. Roman was the strongest out of the three and had no trouble standing up to dispose of the condom he had set aside when he pulled out of her. Once he came back, Seth and Dean went to go do the same. Roman settled himself in between her legs and rested his head on her bare chest. Dean and Seth laid on either side of her. They all caressed her still shaking body and calmed her down.

''I love you guys." Crystal whispered.

"We love you too." Dean responded held her hand while Seth held the other one. Roman rubbed her flat tummy and kissed it.

"By the way, where's the stress and anger at?" Crystal chuckled.

''When you pulled us away from the WWE officials, we calmed down but once you disobeyed us, we got pissed again." Seth replied.

"Yeah...I did it one purpose. I knew you guys needed to release it all so I tried to make it all come out. Did it work?"

"What do you think?" Roman looked up at her and reached from under her to rub her ass that was still sore from the spanking they had applied there. Crystal giggled and closed her eyes.

"Seriously though, don't ever disobey us like that again." Dean said sternly. She nodded and quickly fell into deep slumber.

All three members of the shield smiled at their girlfriend. She always seemed to do something right while also doing something wrong at the same time. They loved her and her plan definitely worked. Roman kissed her tummy again while Seth and Dean kissed her neck softly.

All stress and anger was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
